La angustia del amor no correspondido
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba a ese nuevo dios que acababa de ser creado. Su cabello castaño se había vuelto blanco, seco y sin vida y sus ojos violetas ahora estaban ensombrecidos por la melancolía que atacaba sin piedad su corazón. Esa pobre criatura era tan joven, apenas estaba empezando a vivir y sin embargo, en sus ojos violetas se observaban las penas del amor no correspondido


Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba a ese nuevo dios que acababa de ser creado. Ese misterioso ser había aparecido recientemente a diferencia de los otros que ya se habían establecido y entablado relaciones entre ellos. La diosa del amor había sido la primera en ver la nueva creación de Ithis cuando éste apareció repentinamente frente a ella. Sus ojos lo recorrieron con creciente curiosidad desde su brillante cabello castaño hasta sus elegantes ropas. La mirada de Amor chocó contra unos hermosos ojos violetas que la miraron con sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza.

-Bienvenido- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le estiraba su pequeña mano enguantada para que la estrechara- soy Amor ¿y tú eres…?

-Yo… no sé…-la voz del menor sonaba suave y tímida pero extrañamente melodiosa y encantadora. La más pequeña lo admiró sorprendida antes de tomar su mano. No importaba su nombre, ahora serían los mejores amigos- Gracias… eres muy amable.

A partir de entonces, Amor lo había invitado diariamente a tomar el té a su hogar y lo animaba constantemente a visitar a los otros a fin de conocerlos mejor. El nuevo se mostraba reticente, le preocupaba molestar a los demás por más que la pequeña diosa le asegurara lo contrario. Fue tanta la insistencia de la mayor que, tras una semana de haber sido creado, él asistió a un pequeño banquete que preparó Musa en su hogar.

Desde ese día, había cambiado. Dejó de asistir a las citas con Amor y se refugió en su pequeño hogar el cual se volvió triste. Todas las habitaciones, que antes se hallaban pintadas de colores vibrantes y llamativos, perdieron su brillo y color, hundiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad. El fuego de las chimeneas se ahogó por la melancolía que invadía cada rincón. Él se dejó envolver por el frío y el silencio que reinaban en su morada. Su cabello castaño se había vuelto blanco y se hallaba seco y sin vida, sus ojos violetas ahora estaban ensombrecidos por la pena que atacaba sin piedad su corazón.

Tras un mes sin saber absolutamente nada de su reciente mejor amigo, Amor decidió ir a verlo. Se hallaba muy preocupada pues, por más que había enviado a sus Cupidos a buscarlo, ellas no habían podido entrar a su hogar. No podía soportar más el miedo y la preocupación así que se apareció ante la lúgubre y triste casa. ¿Qué había pasado? La diosa tocó la puerta tres veces antes de que ésta se abriera por sí sola.

Un escalofrío la recorrió en cuanto puso un pie en el recinto, todo se hallaba en tinieblas y un silencio aplastante cayó sobre ella aumentando su incomodidad. Lentamente, cuidando sus pasos, la joven caminó hasta el salón principal. La estancia parecía vacía hasta que escuchó un suave y lastimero suspiro. Él se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, dándole la espalda. El alivio de verlo vivo la inundó por un momento por lo que caminó hasta su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? No te he visto desde el banquete ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Qué pasó?

Las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de la diosa cuando el aludido finalmente la miró a los ojos. La chica retrocedió horrorizada y se cubrió la boca con las manos. No, no era posible, esa pobre criatura era tan joven, apenas estaba empezando a vivir y sin embargo ahí estaba, tan claro como el agua. En sus ojos violetas se observaban las penas del amor.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta… -murmuró él y su voz ya no se escuchaba melodiosa pues carecía de vida al igual que todo su ser. El nuevo dios se estaba dejando morir- La vida se me escapa a cada segundo, como y bebo pero los platillos y las bebidas carecen de sabor. La luz del fuego es pálida y débil, incapaz de calentar el frío de mi corazón.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Dime, por favor…

\- Todo esto comenzó en el banquete. Estaba tan emocionado y nervioso por asistir a mi primer banquete pero me relajó un poco el hecho de que me acompañaras. La luz era encantadora, todo el lugar parecía salido de un sueño ¿lo recuerdas? Tanta gente nueva, todos conversando y me los presentaste a casi todos incluido nuestro anfitrión…

-Lo recuerdo… después de eso Sabiduría me invitó a bailar. ¿Todo esto pasó porque te dejé solo? Lo siento mucho… -un nudo apareció en la garganta de la mayor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla morena de Amor.

-Estaba destinado a pasar aunque hubieras estado a mi lado- comentó él antes de soltar otro suspiro lastimero. El recordar esa noche aumentaba su tristeza y melancolía- Justo cuando te fuiste, recorrí con la mirada el enorme y majestuoso salón y fue cuando la vi. El mundo se detuvo y no he sido el mismo desde ese momento. Era una mujer de belleza incomparable, su corto cabello castaño se encontraba acomodado de manera muy elegante bajo un enorme y lujoso sombrero. Su vestido negro me aturdió pues entallaba su perfecta figura dándole el aspecto de un ángel. Su piel se veía suave como la seda, sus mejillas parecían pétalos de rosa y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda tan brillantes como piedras preciosas.

\- Esa descripción… ¿te refieres a Fortuna?- un suspiro escapó de los labios ajenos pero no era lastimero como los anteriores, era uno cargado de pasión y sufrimiento.

\- Ella me miró y su boca, delineada por el dios creador, se curvó en una sonrisa divina. Esa imagen de perfección me golpeó con la fuerza de un terremoto y mi mundo dejó de ser lo que era- su voz se ahogó por un momento en el dolor que lo atravesó de pies a cabeza- En ese momento, ese ser divino se acercó a mí y se presentó. _Fortuna_. Su voz aceleró mi corazón y me robó el aliento. Traté en vano de saludarla pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, el amor me invadió de manera fulminante, como si mi pecho estuviera a punto de explotar. Me sentía tan aturdido que no pude procesar lo que pasó después... cuando apareció Musa…

-Oh no… querido… en verdad lo siento tanto… de haberlo sabido… yo…

-No te disculpes, no podías evitarlo. Ella lo ama con tanto fervor como yo la amo… -una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del dios que se abrazó a sí mismo como si intentara no caerse en pedazos- En cuanto ella se fue para bailar con Musa, mi mente se llenó de las palabras más apasionadas que te pudieras imaginar, el solo pronunciar su nombre me hacía estremecer. La miré moverse con la gracia de un ángel por la pista con Musa y ni siquiera fui capaz de odiarlo, mi corazón estaba tan lleno de amor que no dejó espacio para nada más… Yo sabía que debía decírselo, necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho o explotaría ahí mismo…

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Tenía la intensión de hacerlo cuando, tras su baile, salió al balcón para tomar aire. La seguí con el corazón latiéndome desbocado en el pecho y con las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, me quedé sin habla pues me perdí en el brillo de sus ojos perfectos que me derritieron ahí mismo, que me redujeron a ser su humilde servidor. La amaba con tanto fervor que daría mi vida por ella y estuve a punto de confesarlo, pero Fortuna puso su dedo en mis labios y me dijo:

 _-No digas nada, veo en tus ojos una pasión ardiente e incansable… me amas y no te reprocharé por hacerlo pues el amor es misterioso y está fuera de nuestro control- su voz era suave y perfecta, llenó mi mente cual encantadora y triste melodía- El ver ese amor en tus ojos me causa una profunda pena pues no puedo amarte y me causa una enorme tristeza ser la causa de tu dolor. El amor verdadero que veo en su mirada es el mismo que siento por Musa. Yo lo amo de una manera pura y sincera._

-Esas palabras tan amables y nobles destrozaron mi corazón más allá de mi propio entendimiento, es por ello que huí del banquete. Me resguardé aquí, deseando desaparecer, esperando que mi adolorido y roto corazón dejara de latir de una vez por todas… pero sigue latiendo, pronunciando su hermoso nombre con cada uno de sus latidos incansables… -el menor se apretó el pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera alcanzar ese órgano que palpitaba en él para arrancarlo de golpe- Déjame morir, Amor… por favor… lo he intentado y no he podido…

-¿A qué te refieres con que lo has intentado?- la angustia en las palabras ajenas era tangible y la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. En lugar de responder, el joven dios abrió un poco la cortina de la ventana cercana a ellos a fin de que un suave y débil rayo de luz iluminara la estancia. Amor se llevó las manos a la boca nuevamente, ahogando un gemido. El bello rostro ajeno se encontraba ahora marcado por varios rasguños, parecía que el menor había intentado arrancarse la cara con sus propias uñas- Escucha, te llevaré con Médico… ella puede ayudarte…

-No necesito ayuda… necesito morir… Lo único que hago noche tras noche es recordar sus divinos ojos y solo puedo fantasear que me miran con el mismo amor con el que yo los miro… pero sé que no es verdad y que ella no me ama… nunca lo hará…-gimió él haciéndose bolita en la esquina de la habitación, alejándose de la luz. La diosa trató en vano de persuadirlo pero él se resistió, no saldría nunca más de ahí, tan solo se sentaría a esperar su inevitable final, sea cualquiera que fuese- El único consuelo que me queda… es que ella es feliz con él… Amor… déjame solo… por favor…- la mayor trató una última vez sin éxito de convencerlo a salir antes de irse de ahí.

Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba al nuevo dios, Amor nunca confesó lo que había escuchado y guardó el secreto del menor. Ella sabía que Fortuna tampoco hablaría pues respetaba los sentimientos ajenos aunque no pudiera compartirlos. Nadie sabría del dolor y el tormento que azotaron al más joven de todos los dioses durante años hasta que éste se presentó a su primera junta oficial, convocada por Sabiduría, luciendo una misteriosa máscara bicolor. Nadie jamás volvería a ver el amor tormentoso que ensombreció su mirada para siempre ni vería las cicatrices de su rostro, producto de la desesperación y la angustia que causaba el sobrevivir a un amor no correspondido.

-Hola, soy Angustia…


End file.
